Tag Sale - You're It!
Tag Sale -- You're It! is the tenth episode in the first season of The Venture Bros.. This episode has been regarded as a fan-favorite. Storyline Dr. Venture is having a tag sale, but such a tag sale is going to be profitable and interesting only to certain types of people - adventurers, heroes, and supervillains. After a shot of the special agents the government sent in to help keep things from potentially getting out of control, we learn Hank has set up a lemonade stand with Dean and H.E.L.P.eR. as his employees, and is taking his propietorship a little too seriously, making demands of his two workers. The Monarch, Dr. Girlfriend, and #s 21 and 24 meanwhile get to the sale and thus far are having a blast, the Monarch himself being particuraly chipper. As they wait in line, they talk of how Baron Underbheit is a 'dime-store Doctor Doom', and cringe in disgust when the Baron must take off his lower jaw for the metal detector. In the same line Master Billy Quizboy and Peter White talk about Dr. Girlfriend's deep voice and rumors of her having a monkey uterus transplanted into her. This leads to suspicions of her being a transsexual. Despite this, the two unsuccessfully hit on her anyway, attempting to impress her with Billy Quizboy's hydrachephaulic head and Dr. White's albinism. Dr. Venture is merely attempting to enjoy making some cash and relaxing in the sun, having sold a prototype lightsaber to #21. Apparently, the fact that it actually lit up and glowed by its own power was too much for Kenner to stomach. To Dr. Venture's dismay, Dr. Orpheus comes in, asking how the yard sale is going and more importantly, how glorious the life of a super-scientist must be, having enemies and adventure at every turn. Dr. Venture wryly remarks Dr. Orpheus can have that life, to which the necromancer admits that he frankly envies Dr. Venture. When the Monarch makes a quick, unsuccessful trip to a porta-potty, Dr. Girlfriend is found by and hit on by the Phantom Limb, who mocks the Monarch to her displeasure. When the Monarch returns, he admits that the tag sale is getting flat-out boring. He shoots a small projectile from his wristbands that hits Baron Underbheit in the back of the head, who mistakes another supervillain for the deed. Underbheit's attack quickly causes the tag sale to become a destructive riot. Hank's business is torn down with him temporarily knocked off his feet by a flying shoe, and Brock immediately begins pounding down various evildoers. When #21, thinking he now has power with his lightsaber, attempts to use the weapon against Brock, the saber passes right through him-it was merely a hologram, and #21 runs off in horror. Meanwhile, Dr. Orpheus gladly joins in the fight, attempting to shout out amongst the fighting that he needs an archenemy and is happy to make one, and incorrectly assumes Dr. Venture is going inside to protect the front of the compound when he merely is going off to count the profits. Meanwhile, Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend have snuck into the Venture Compound to find a working bathroom. After that mission is successful the duo now need something to do, preferably something that would strike at the heart of their archenemy. They can find nothing, and figure Dr. Venture's lab ought have something, but the Monarch is unimpressed by Dr. Venture's lackluster workstation. After giving an impromptu speech on how he, the Monarch, would still destroy Dr. Venture, he and Dr. Girlfriend use a grappling hook to escape the eyes of the government agents sent to check in the area. As it turns out, they only caught the ceiling right above them and it is quite dark when it is finally safe to leave. Quotes The Monarch (needing to go to the bathroom): Oooh...I need to make a desposit at the bank, so to speak. The Monarch (enraged at how pathetic Dr. Venture's lab actually is): I don't even want to take a whiz on this! I used to DREAM of taking a whiz on this! Monarch: I'm not going to flush. Let them see the wrath of the Monarch! Trivia *21's shambling with his lightsaber as he attempts to position himself to fight Brock is remiscent of the internet phenomenon the Star Wars Kid. #21 is overweight, adding to the appearance. *Here we first learn Dr. Orpheus is quite envious of Dr. Venture's excitable lifestyle and desire for an archenemy. *First major appearance of the Phantom Limb, who would surprisingly play a major role merely two episodes later. *Dr. Orpheus's card reads: :Doctor Byron Orpheus :Master: Necromancer :Astral Projection, Levitation, Conjuring, Etc. :1297 Venture Compound West Category:The Venture Bros. episodes